


a season of giving

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley, Bottom Roman Reigns, M/M, OH YES THE AMBREIGNSNAR SEASON IS UPON Y'ALL, Smut, THIS HAS FINALLY BEEN WROUGHT UPON THE UNIVERSE AND I IMPLORE Y'ALL TO WITNESS IT, Trans Roman Reigns, Vaginal Sex, brock just wants his men to be happy, i'm sorry y'all i just can't resist writing him as a trans dude it makes me happy, this is just another chrismuts thing, top brock lesnar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: entry B (12/8/19) for chrismuts 2019.brock doesn't understand a lot about his partners. the holiday season doesn't change that.
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Brock Lesnar, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Brock Lesnar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	a season of giving

**Author's Note:**

> soon....soon the flood of ambreignsnar content will come....this is but a drop in the deluge.... >:3c
> 
> YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO POST/REPOST ANY OF THIS FAN WORK, FULL OR IN PART, OR TO USE IT IN VIDEO/DISCUSSION, WHETHER FOR MONETARY GAIN OR NOT. LEGAL ACTION WILL BE TAKEN AGAINST VIOLATIONS.

Brock didn't know why Roman and Dean were upset. 

Well, he did, but he thought it made no sense, so it was easier to say he didn't know why. Of course he harbored no ill feelings towards his partners; how could he? Brock loved and adored both men with all the love in his heart. But love didn't preclude disagreements or misunderstandings or even annoyance, and Brock was, much to his own ire, annoyed. 

Not to begrudge them their feelings; Brock had grown enough to know that even though he thought it was silly for Roman and Dean to be so stressed right now, their feelings were still valid...as ridiculous as he thought it was. Brock just didn't associate the holidays with stress. It had never been stressful for him or his family, it had just been a time to come together and give and be happy and grateful for what you were both blessed with and worked hard to get. His partners didn't disagree with that sentiment, but they'd both been in quite the mood since before Thanksgiving. They acted rushed and frazzled and frustrated, while Brock just...happily glided through the season, cooking and decorating and shopping for his partners and their children and family. 

Brock watched as Roman closed his laptop and sighed. He tilted his head, frowning

"Rome?"

Roman sighed again, but smiled and opened his eyes, smiling at Brock.

"Yeah?"

“You good?”

Roman rubbed his forehead and that smile turned into a frown. 

“I...yeah. Just-little bit frazzled. I’m happy we have a few days extra off this month.”

Brock was never one to hold back punches.

“Why are you stressed? You and Dean have been going crazy for the past two months.”

The lack of tact clearly didn’t go over well with Roman, but Roman knew Brock and loved him and knew he didn’t mean anything by it. Roman crossed his arms over his chest. 

“We ain’t been going ‘crazy’, Brock. This is just...how we always feel around now.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. I can’t figure out why. Did something happen to y’all during the holidays or something?”

Pressing the subject probably wasn’t wise, but Brock found himself unable not to-his persistence had been a blessing and a curse in the past. Roman’s brows furrowed and his frown deepened. 

“No...I don’t-not in that sense. Does it bother you that we’re both stressed?”

Brock let out a frustrated noise that was hard to describe, and he got up, sitting down again. He got fidgety and nervous when he felt like he was being misunderstood. He grabbed the little fidget cube that belonged to Dean-it wasn’t quite big enough for his hands, but it was something-and he started clicking it. 

“No-that’s not-I ain’t mad at you, it just seems ridiculous to be so stressed over a holiday. Supposed to be happy around this time of year.”

“We are happy, at least I am. But-”

Roman sighed. Brock didn’t like when Roman sighed so much at him, it made him feel like he’d done something wrong.

“Brock...it’s-this is a stressful time for me-and Dean, but I can’t speak for him fully-it’s a stressful time because-when I was younger, for a lot of my life-until I got into wrestling, really, we were...really poor. Dad sent money home but he was never there, my mom worked hard to make sure we never had a bad Christmas, but...it was hard. We’d usually end up spending Christmas Eve and a lot of Christmas day alone because Mom had to work and Dad was traveling. We’d go to church with my aunt and uncles and cousins, if they weren’t working. So-even now, knowing that I’ll get to spend it at home with you and Dean and the kids and that all of our families will be together, I still-it’s hard to let go of those memories. It’s why I-”

Roman huffed out a laugh, but it wasn’t happy. 

“-it’s why I always buy everyone so many damn presents. I don’t want our kids to ever feel like-I don’t want them to go without, and-I know you think we’re spoiling them, but I know Dean feels the same about that. I-it’s not that I don’t love this time of year, I do, and I only love it more since you got with us, but...baby, I-you grew up different. You didn’t struggle like that. You didn’t have those problems like we did.”

Brock worked against the initial angry reaction; he knew he only felt like that because it felt like he was being accused of something, but he wasn’t. It wasn’t always easy to remember that, but he didn’t want this to be a fight, and despite his tactless way of asking, he was genuinely interested in helping his partners feel better. Roman wasn’t saying he was a bad person for not sharing those struggles. 

But he still didn’t have anything much to say to that.

Roman sighed and came over to where he was sitting, standing between his knees, cupping his face in his hands. Brock looked up at him, into his deep brown eyes, and he felt a little better about the whole interaction. 

“I know you’re just trying to figure out how to ‘fix’ this, because you like to fix things, but sweetie-it’s not something that can be fixed. Me and Dean are gonna feel however we’re gonna feel, and-it’ll be fine once the holidays are over, and we’re gonna have a great time once the twenty-fourth hits.”

Brock pouted-he wouldn’t admit it was a pout, but it was-and Roman laughed, leaning down to kiss him. Brock grumbled a little. 

“Still feels like I should be doing something to make you two feel better.”

“Mmm...I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

Brock wrapped his arms around Roman’s thighs and they held each other for a long moment, Brock already thinking of ways he could lessen his partners’ stress.

\---

Dean had his tongue just barely stuck out while he wrapped presents, his eyes almost crossed from how focused he was on his task. It was horribly adorable and Brock couldn’t help but smile. 

They were both wrapping gifts for various people and the kids, and wrapping what Roman had bought-Roman felt bad about not being able to, but his hands just wouldn’t work like that-and Brock was taking a break, leaning back on his hands and watching his boyfriend. Dean had carefully cut and taped paper until the box was neatly wrapped, a bow put on top and the label written. Dean really enjoyed this process, even as he was entirely zoned out. 

“Hey, baby?”

No response. 

“Dean?”

Still zoned out. Brock sighed. 

“Hey!”

That got him. Dean startled a bit and blinked, looking up at Brock. He blushed, his pale cheeks turning that sweet pink that made Brock want to cover him in kisses. 

“Sorry. Uh...got lost in the process, I guess.”

“I figured.”

“Did you need something, or just didn’t want me zoned out?”

Brock inhaled slowly.    
“Are you...feelin’ alright?”

Dean tilted his head, his curls falling and bouncing around his face. 

“Um...like..right this second?”

“No, I mean-with all the holiday stuff...are you-you’re not freaking out about anything?”

Another blink of big blue eyes. 

“Oh. Oh-this about that talk you and Roman had?”

Brock shrugged. 

“Kind of. I-he said...he said you two freaked out around this time of year cause of when you were younger, how this time of year kinda sucked, at least for him.”

Dean sat up more properly and crawled over to Brock, sitting pressed up against his side. Brock easily wrapped an arm around Dean, having him lean on Brock's bigger frame.

"I...it did suck. I never really liked the holiday 'til I got with Roman, and 'specially when you joined us-wouldn't want anything to do with December if it weren't for this family. You know what my life was like before I joined FCW and met Roman. I had Mom and Cora, but we didn't really do much beside a few gifts and church. And I did love that, cause I love my mom and sister, but...I dunno. It was hard to come back to school and listen to everyone talk about how great Christmas was and how they ate all this good food and got a dozen gifts when my family didn't even have a tree."

Brock squeezed Dean's shoulders a little, inhaling against the soft red curls.

"What did you have instead of a tree?"

"Taped our decorations to the wall in the general shape of a tree."

Brock hummed. 

"I'm sorry I don't get how you guys feel."

Dean shrugged, pressing a little closer to Brock. 

"Not something to be sorry about. You've never made me or Ro feel bad about where we came from or where you did, and it's not like you could have done anything about it. I do get weird around this time of year, but-don't mean I'm not grateful for what I have and that I'm not happy to celebrate."

Brock still felt bad, but less than at other times, because other times didn't involve him holding his partner close, his scent filling his nostrils, happily letting Dean soak up his warmth.

\---

Over the next few weeks, Brock took it upon himself to do whatever he could to ease his lovers’ stress. They had to go on the road until the twenty-third, and it was a long, awful two weeks away from them. Brock did have to appear on Raw one week, but those few hours with his men wasn’t enough to feel satisfying. But when he was home, he made sure the kids were taken care of, that they went to school until the break started, that they got all of their own Christmas shopping and wrapping done, and that the arrangements for everyone’s family to come were set in stone. Brock was looking forward to having his parents and Roman’s family and Dean’s mom and sister around; that was why he always liked the holidays. He got to spend time with his family and not think about anything else. 

He felt a pull of sadness at the memory of those two years where he didn’t remember the holidays. 

Brock exhaled through his nose and went back to planning. He had a surprise for the twenty-third and needed it to be perfect. 

\---

The house smelled amazing. That was the first thing Roman and Dean noticed upon entering, the second was that there were no sounds of children, just soft Christmas music playing from the kitchen. They set their bags down and Brock popped his head through the doorway. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, baby.”

Brock came up to them, as handsome as ever; massive shoulders and chest wrapped in a tight flannel, a t-shirt and sweats looking unnecessarily good on his thick frame. He wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed them one at a time, and Dean and Roman gladly returned the kisses. They stood in the foyer and held each other for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of finally being back in each others’ arms. 

“Missed you.”

Brock said it as he kissed both of them on the tops of their heads. Roman grinned and Dean pressed his chin tight into Brock’s shoulder.

“Missed you, too. Can’t wait to spend the next few days here-”

“Where are the kids?”

“With your mom and sisters. They’re having a sleepover.”

“Oh. That’s nice...I didn’t know they had that planned.”

Brock grinned. 

“They didn’t. I did.”

Roman raised an eyebrow and smiled, he and Dean following Brock to the kitchen.

“You did?”

“Mhm.”

Dean hopped up on a clean countertop, Roman standing with his back to him so Dean could wrap his arms around his shoulders. 

“You up to something, baby?”

Brock shrugged. He put on oven mitts and pulled out the pan with a giant roast from the oven, setting it on the counter and smiling at the sight of Dean and Roman’s faces. They looked like their mouths were watering, and Brock wasn’t surprised-they were probably in desperate need of home-cooked food. He’d made roast, vegetables, biscuits, and mashed potatoes. He was going to make sure they ate good the next few days. He laughed a little to himself at the thought that he’d become a house-husband. 

“Go put your stuff up, it should be ready when you’re done.”

Dean wrapped his legs around Roman from behind and Roman rolled his eyes, smiling and accepting his fate, giving him a piggyback ride to the bedroom. Brock shook his head. He was so lucky. It was a few minutes before they came back and Brock had set out plates full of food for them, instructing them to go to the living room to sit on the couch. He took his own plate and sat with Dean between him and Roman-Dean almost always was in the middle, because he liked to be warm-and he turned on a show he knew both of them liked. TV wasn’t really something Brock watched often, unless it was with his partners or the kids, but he knew it was something both Roman and Dean really enjoyed in their downtime. And whatever made them happy was something Brock was happy to partake in. 

They ate and laughed and talked, Roman and Dean filling Brock in on everything that had been happening at work, at the live shows, how Seth had gotten into a fight with someone who had called Finn a rude name-Brock would always hold that that kid needed anger management classes (kind of rich coming from him)-and how Roman had almost botched a spot. Brock was very insistent that neither of them could ever mess up badly enough in the ring for him to think anything of it. He was happy he could laugh about that all these years later.

The food was finished and Brock cleaned up, taking their plates and putting up leftovers and tidying the kitchen, before going to the bedroom and grabbing towels for Roman and Dean. 

“You guys gotta use the other bathroom. I’ve got a surprise for you in the bedroom.”

His partners didn’t argue, just smiled and kissed him before holding hands and going to shower. Brock took a deep breath and went to the bedroom again, setting everything up just how he’d pictured it in his head. He knew his partners would be rushing through the shower in order to see the surprise, because they were excitable and sweet and perfect. Brock found himself blushing and smiling at the thought. They really did make him feel like no one else ever had. 

He heard the shower turn off and then his partners were in the doorway, towels wrapped around their hips-now that was a sight; Roman, big and thick and dark and gorgeous everywhere, his tattoo starkly contrasting his skin, and Dean, beautiful creamy skin flushed red from the shower and something else, his broad shoulders leading down to that tiny little waist. They were so different and so beautiful and Brock damn near wanted to cry just looking at them and knowing they loved him, big, bulky, weird him. Their eyes were wide at the sight of the room; candles lit and placed throughout the room, making it smell like ginger and honey, two huge bouquets of roses on the bed, each with a small gift next to them, and huge baskets of sweets behind the bouquets. Roman’s jaw dropped and they came and sat on the bed, on either side of Brock. Dean picked up one bouquet and touched at the petals, while Roman smelled the other one, smiling into the flowers. 

“Brock…”

He blushed, knowing his face was almost as red as the roses. 

“You’ve both been busy and stressed and-I don’t-I still don’t get a lot of that, but-wanted to give you a night to relax and not think about all that.”

Brock looked at Dean as Dean cupped his face, crawling onto Brock’s lap and straddling his thick thighs. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Brock’s, moaning against him and Brock immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Dean’s waist. He felt Roman’s hand on him, Roman’s lips on his shoulder, on his neck. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes-”

Brock shivered at that deep voice talking in his ear, and he nodded, breaking the kiss with Dean. Dean started pulling Brock’s shirts off, and Brock simply stood with Dean in his arms so Roman could tug Brock’s pants down until he was just as bare as the two of them. He sat back down, Dean still in his lap, and Roman pushed him to lay down. Dean paused in his rubbing of Brock’s chest to grab the small box with his name on it. 

“Do we need to wait ‘til Christmas?”

“N-no. Wanted you guys to open those tonight.”

Roman and Dean both sat back, opening their respective gifts, and Brock savored the soft gasp that left Roman’s beautiful lips.

“Oh, I-I love it-”

Dean was just staring at his, his eyes wide, and Brock smiled softly at his partners. It wasn’t much; he’d gotten Roman a new, shiny gold chain, and a ring with all their initials on another chain, which he’d also gotten Dean, in addition to dog tags with their childrens’ birthdays on it. Brock had a matching ring on a chain sitting on the bedside table. He wanted them to have something that matched and showed that they were bound to each other, since they hadn’t gotten married yet. 

Yet. That word made Brock smile.

He was brought out of his thoughts at the feeling of Dean pouncing on him, straddling him again and kissing all over his face, petting one hand over Brock’s short hair. He moaned against Dean’s lips and sighed happily, tangling his fingers in red curls. Roman nudged his way into the kiss, locking against Brock’s lips and using that truly talented tongue to explore his mouth, one big hand working between Brock and Dean’s bodies, gripping both of their cocks and stroking. That got both of them to gasp, Brock whining and Dean jerking his hips. 

“Oh-ohhh-nn-Roman-”

“Rome-I-that-wait, got-stop for-fuck-a minute-”

Roman did, but not without a little grin. Brock panted and caught his breath, one hand on Dean’s hip, gently stroking the still-damp skin. 

“I-I got a plan-for tonight, hold on-”

Brock gently pushed Dean off of him, and Dean grinned up at him, snuggling against Roman while Brock carefully cleaned off the bed, setting the roses next to the vases he’d already prepared in the bathroom. He came back to see Dean and Roman having opened one of the boxes of chocolates, and he laughed, laying next to Roman so that he was between Brock and Dean on the bed. Brock picked out one of the candies and held it up to Roman’s smiling lips. He took it in his mouth and shut his eyes, moaning. He was almost certainly putting on a little bit of a show, but Brock and Dean didn’t mind. Brock held another candy up to Dean’s lips, and he took it, but sucked Brock’s fingertips into his mouth, licking at them, sucking them and just barely scraping his teeth over the skin. Brock’s lips parted at the feeling, and they kept on for a few more minutes, feeding each other and letting their arousal slowly build. Brock started kissing his way down Roman’s neck to his chest, one hand trailing down between his legs. He was already wet, nice and slick and ready to be touched, and Dean was slowly rocking his hips against Roman’s thigh, and Brock knew how wonderful that soft skin must have felt on him.

Brock moved his hand from between Roman’s legs to Dean’s face, cupping his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the stubble there. 

“C’mere-”

Dean crawled over Roman and Brock had him lay on top of Roman, the two of them facing each other, and Brock got behind Dean on his knees. He grabbed a bottle of lube, putting one hand on the small of Dean’s back, massaging the spot. Roman and Dean kissed, making loud, wet noises against each other’s mouths while Brock spread lube on his fingers and rubbed the tip of one over Dean’s tiny hole. He didn’t do this to Dean as often as Dean did it to him, but he wanted his partners to both feel taken care of and loved and this was the best way he could think of. He gently worked the first half of his finger in, listening to his lover’s little moans and sighs, pouring a little more lube on his hand before thrusting his finger the rest of the way in. 

Fingering either of his partners always felt good and was something Brock loved doing, and he reached under Dean, between his leg with his other hand, and easily shoved two fingers into Roman’s slick cunt. He heard Roman yelp against Dean’s mouth, and he grinned. 

“Mm-oh-that’s not-that’s not fair-wanna touch you too-”

“Mm-mm. Not yet. This is about you two feelin’ good.”

Brock thrusted his finger back and forth inside of Dean, opening him up, while teasing Roman with the knowledge that he’d soon have a lot more than Brock’s fingers in him. He still took it slowly, patiently working his second finger in and stopping when Dean tensed up, leaning down to kiss at the back of his neck, talking quietly in his ear. Dean didn’t stay tense for long, loosening up around his fingers until he could keep stretching him open. Dean sighed again, that happy, pretty noise, and Brock watched Roman’s arms wrap around Dean’s shoulders. 

“Mmnn-De-oh-Dean-want you inside me-”

“F-mm-think-think Brock wants to-wa-ah!”

Brock slammed his fingertips against Dean’s prostate until he couldn’t form words and was spreading his legs, arching his back up to get more of the feeling. Brock didn’t keep it up for long, he knew too much of that would both make Dean come and overstimulate him, and he wanted Dean to come with Brock’s cock inside him. He shifted to be on his knees right behind Dean, between his and Roman’s spread legs, and he grabbed Dean’s hips, directing him. 

“C’mon, baby-get in place for me-”

He reached under Dean and grabbed his cock, guiding him until he was easily, quickly sliding into Roman’s cunt. Roman cried out, reaching out with both hands, one on Dean’s shoulder and one on Brock’s. Roman always reacted so prettily to getting fucked, no matter how many times they'd done it. Brock quickly grabbed, unwrapped, and rolled on a condom-not that the three of them weren't already fluid bonded, but it was hygienic and Brock was particular about that. Dean had already started to gently thrust into Roman, until Brock held him still with one hand on his hip. 

Dean arched his back up, spreading his legs and spreading Roman's by default of their position, and Brock took a moment to appreciate the way Roman let out a ragged gasp at that. Brock leaned down to kiss the spot between Dean's shoulderblades, to kiss at a few scars dotting his back, before working his cock inside of him, stilling when just the head had penetrated Dean. Now Dean, he made some beautiful noises when he was being fucked; it was almost like he didn't know how to handle the feelings and what to do, like he was overwhelmed and even more so when Brock started pushing deeper, forcing adorable whines from Dean's throat. Brock took his time, listening to Roman talk and watching him hold onto Dean.

"Oh-f-mmm-does that feel good, baby? Fuck-does his dick feel good, I bet it does-unn-oh-your-fuck-fat fuckin' dick feels-oh!"

He was interrupted when Brock thrusted sharply the rest of the way inside of Dean, which forced Dean's hips forward and his cock all the way into Roman. Dean hid his face in Roman's neck, clearly already close from the many sensations assaulting him. Brock didn't keep the pace too slow after that, knowing both his partners needed satisfaction, that both of them wanted him to be satisfied, too. He moaned, rolling his hips in circles, making Dean's do the same, drawing more talk out of Roman-he was always the most vocal in bed, Brock loved that about him, just like he loved how Dean reacted to Brock bracing his hands over him, digging his fingers into the mattress next to Roman's sides. He used the better leverage to really fuck into Dean properly, grinning when Roman yelled.

"Oh-OH-fuck-mm-good fuckin' God-ah! More-fuck him harder, I want it harder-"

Dean started to move his own hips, driving forward into Roman and back against Brock, the three of them working their bodies together until Brock felt the tightness in his abdomen, the build in his stomach and cock, and he put a hand flat on Dean's back. Roman whimpered, one of his hands disappearing between him and Dean, who suddenly clenched tight around Brock, the muscles inside of him pulsing and fluttering as his hips jerked a few times. Roman's hand was moving faster on himself and Brock's lips parted at the sight of Roman's eyes rolling back in his head, that beautiful mouth falling open as he let out a choked moan, clearly coming around Dean and drawing his orgasm out longer. Brock kept pumping, not giving either of them a rest, until he started to pant and felt Roman tap on his shoulder. 

“Wait-waitwaitwait don’t come yet-don’t-”

Roman started to sit up, gently moving Dean until he was laying curled up against Roman’s side, and Roman grabbed Brock’s hand, pulling him to where Dean had just been.

“-I-come inside me, I want it inside-please-”

Brock wasn’t one to turn down requests from his partners, and he easily slid right into Roman, coming almost immediately at the warmth and wetness, knowing some of that wetness-a lot of it, really-was Dean’s come. Brock whined and filled Roman up, thrusting hard and deep until he was finished. He laid on top of Roman for a minute, catching his breath and recuperating, his forehead pressed against Roman’s neck. He felt Roman petting one hand over his back, and then Dean’s fingers intertwining with his own. They all laid together quietly and cuddled up, almost falling asleep. Brock finally pulled out of Roman, Roman quietly gasping and reaching down between his thighs to touch at where Dean and Brock’s mixed come was dripping out of him. 

“Gonna-fuck-gonna be feeling that for a while-”

“m’too.”

Dean was mumbling and Brock laughed, leaning over to kiss him, on his cheek over and over until he was able to kiss his lips. He shifted until he could lay between Roman and Dean, pulling the blanket over all three of them. He wrapped one arm around each of them, holding them against his sides. Roman laid his head on Brock’s shoulder and Dean laid his on Brock’s chest, and Brock couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Think your plan worked out well.”

“Mm. Not too bad.”

“Thank you for-this. All of it. Really did take my mind off...everything from this month, and-feels better now.”

“It really was wonderful, Brock. The gifts, too, just-you put so much thought into all this and me and Dean really needed to zone out and feel good.”

Brock shrugged, kissing each of his partners in turn. 

“I’m never gonna-get how you guys feel, but...doesn’t mean I can’t try and help you feel better.”

“Aww, big ol’ teddy bear-”

Brock’s cheeks flushed and Dean laughed, squeezing Brock’s waist with both arms while Roman kissed Brock’s face, the three of them smiling as warmth filled the house and made everything feel just like it should during Christmas.


End file.
